


interstitials

by Runespoor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Gen, Identity Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: a collection of (more or less) 3-sentence ficlets:1)Jason & Steph, the light at the end of the tunnel;2)Barbara, the difference between Batgirl and Oracle;3)Tim/Steph, in Robin clothing.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Jason Todd & Stephanie Brown, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jason's thesis is on liminality btw.
> 
> obviously, i start with cheating. this isn't 3 sentences. it is, however, 3 paragraphs.

“It’s either death or adulthood,” Jason says, with a wide gesture that almost knocks the funny hat off Steph’s head; family get-togethers always get him in the mood to overplay drunkenness, as a protracted, passive-aggressive fuck-you to his erstwhile mentor, even when Bruce isn’t there and the tattletales are busy getting more pizza.

For the record, he’s not the one who brought the topic of Robinhood up, Dick did, and only as one of his obnoxiously tone-deaf we’re-all-family-here cheers; all Jason did was give it back its weapons, and set it back on the edge: Robin’s not a tale for the faint of hearts. “You know? You either grow up and grow _out_ \- if you believe them, which, for the record: gets harder with every year that passes and they fail to unstick their life - or you die.”

“Robin as puberty… or just being a teenager,” Steph says, and nods. “That’s… yeah, I can see it.” She’s staring at something he can’t see and knows better than to press, and her nails are tapping a drum against her empty glass, like the clock on a ticking bomb.


	2. Barbara, the difference between Oracle and Batgirl

"Batgirl acts when she _thinks_ she needs to," Barbara never stops typing as she explains, green light bathing her fingers, "because that's what you need in the field, acting the moment you think you need to, you can't affort to wait, right; Oracle _knows_."

Out of the corner of her eye, Cass is watching her, and not for the first time, Babs wonders what she sees, when she looks at her working, how the differences between Barbara answering her questions and Oracle feeding information to her lead on the other side of her anonymous connection look like - but Cass never stops surprising her: "and Barbara - you're Barbara the most - how is she like, what's the difference?"

"I'm never done learning."


	3. Tim/Steph - in Robin clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes this story has been written before, including by me. i don't care, i still carry a torch for this image.
> 
> prompt: "wearing a loved one's clothes."

"Heyyyy, Tim," Robin says in a hushed (flirtatious?) voice, when Tim opens his window - the mask whites out her eyelids, blond strands fall across the vivid red of her lipstick, red like her tunic, and Tim's never-- Tim doesn't stare at girls or red lips or at the figures of female costumed heroes, but Robin's never worn lipstick before.

"Urk," Tim squeaks out.

Robin frowns, discomfitted for a second (Tim wants to _reach out_ and--), then her chin dips, sweeping her line of sight from Tim's face to somewhat lower than his hips - Tim gulps down useless denials - and her face breaks into a wide, wicked smile that's half Steph and all Robin, and she jumps down the windowsill into Tim's room.


End file.
